Warriors of the Dream
by HarmonicShadows
Summary: When trouble begins to brew in the Dream-verse that could heavily effect the Normal-verse, Yellowfang opens the Dream-verse and calls heroes from many different worlds to fight against the evil of the darkness. Contains characters from Tenkai Knights, Warriors, Infinity Ring, Maximum Ride, My Little Pony, RWBY, and Sword Art Online. Rated T for violence.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Four cats sat around a shimmering pool of water in a starry forest. They seemed to be watching the ripples of the water, which were reflecting images onto the surface.

"The time has come," said an old mottled black she-cat. "We must call together our heroes and open up the Dream-verse."

A black tom gave the she-cat a worried expression. "Are you sure Yellowfang? We have never opened it before. We only know that it is a forest." Said Nightstar.

The stone gray cat beside him commented as well. "He is right," said Stonefur. "We are not ready. The warriors from the other worlds are not ready." Stonefur's fur rose a bit until Hollyleaf smoothed it back down. Yellowfang nodded her head.

"We must be. I can feel a dark presence there. Trouble is brewing." She said grimly. "We will each take two others to train the heroes." The others exchanged worried expressions and nodded their heads in agreement. They rose and walked off until they disappeared into the abyss. Yellowfang stayed behind. Still looking at the water's surface. She stared at the passing images of her heroes as they drifted by. Only she could see the members of her new clan in the lake. The others could only see the members of their own clan. They had agreed to keep the members a secret from each other, so that if rivalries arise, the new clans would not know that they were connected.

She rose to head out when she took one last look at the pool. She let her mouth hang open at the image she saw. She instantly knew it was a prophecy. She began to utter the words that she interpreted the message with.

"Four shall arise, each with the powers of life in their paws.

One shall streak through the sky with the powers of the brightest day.

One shall arise with the powers of the powers of the deepest night.

One shall warm the forest with the powers of the truest love

And one shall shake the ground with the power of the strongest friendship.

But they must overcome the cold that can pierce the toughest tree with sheer darkness.

Four shall come together, and they shall rise, or they shall fall."

Yellowfang shivered at her words and quickly ran away into the fog.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: This Will Be the ****Night**

Guren plopped onto his bed and let out a long sigh. Sometimes being a Tenkai Knight can be awesome. But sometimes…. It can really bite. Kicking robot with a giant fireball? Awesome. Getting shocked by one of Lydendor's stray lightning bolts? Not awesome. Just painful. Guren pulled the cover over his head. He had to tell Chooki not to make anymore lightning storms on Quarton. He had been in his armor, but it still hurt! He moaned and fell into a much deserved sleep.

* * *

><p>Applejack the Earth Pony and her new friend Vinyl the Unicorn walked through the small hallway to the guest room. "Thanks for letting me stay tonight AJ." Said Vinyl awkwardly. "I'll head over to my place tomorrow morning; don't want to bother you much more." Applejack just opened the door and led Vinyl inside.<p>

"No problem Sugarcube! I'll go with you too, I do need to stop by Twi's tomorrow anyway." She said. Vinyl gave Applejack a nice big smile.

Vinyl Scratch had come by to see if Applejack had anymore Zap Apples left that were not already mashed into jelly. Applejack had sold her the last few, and it had begun to storm before she left. Applejack offered her the guest room, which she gladly accepted.

Applejack shut the door and headed to her own as Vinyl had gotten comfortable in her own. She gazed around the room. It was simple, just a plain blue wallpaper, a shelf, a nightstand, a dresser, and a queen sized bed. Vinyl used her horns magic to lift off her DJ glasses and turned off the light, drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Yang snuggled her comforter as she looked around the dorm room. Ruby was face first into her pillow on the top bunk, snoring loudly. Blake was sleeping on the bunk over Yang', and Weiss was wearing a sleep mask and was under Ruby's bunk. Yang let out a long yawn. She looked at her gauntlets on the nightstand. She loved her gauntlets. They were a bright gold, and there was a red stone embedded on the wrist area, which indicated the bullets she had stored inside. She let her mid continue thinking about her gauntlet as she fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Dak lay in his bed playing with the Lincoln action figure he had on his nightstand. He loved history that love increased after him and his friend Sera had discovered that Dak's parents had created a time travel device called the Infinity Ring. He let his thoughts roam about the memories of the Ring and their time travel adventure as he drifted into sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Kirito lay on a bed in an inn room he had rented for the night in the Town of Beginnings. He had been trapped in the virtual reality game for two years now, and yesterday marked the day that it had officially been two years. Kirito let his mind drift as he fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Maximum sat on the sturdy tree branch as she spread her wings so that they hung off the branches sides. She had just gotten out of a fight with a bunch of Flyboy robots, and she fell a asleep, ignoring the stinging of the cuts all over her.<p>

* * *

><p>Dovewing settled into the nest next to her friend Bumblestripe, who was sleeping in the one next to her. She let out a small purr and tucked her head in between her paws. It has been a few moons since the fight against the Dark Forest and the death of her leader Firestar. Now Bramblestar had taken over leadership, and he was a great leader. Cherrypaw and Molepaw had gotten their warrior names, so they were now called Cherryheart and Molefur. Dovewing stifled a yawn and let she fall asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**Me: The next chapter is where we meet the new warriors!**

**Aurorus: The chapter title is based off the song This Will Be the Day by Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams.**

**Dragon Chooki: *Huff* You hit someone with lightning once and everyone is on you about it.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Smaller, Cuter, Faster, Stronger

Maximum let out a small yawn and shifted a bit. _Am I awake already?_ _It felt like I have been asleep for two minutes. _Max opened her eyes to see… umm. Not the same forest she was in before going to sleep. She sat up frantically and observed her surroundings. She was in a forest clearing, and she was laying on a earthy ground. She tried to stand, but she just fell. She tried again, but she fell backward on her back. She let out a loud yelp of pain. _I must have landed on my wings!_ She turned around to inspect her wings, but she turned around her nose was tickled by a blonde cream tail. She jumped backwards, expecting whoever the tail belonged to run away, but the tail was still in her face. _Who does this belong to!?_ She tried to stand again but landed in a nearly puddle. She steadied herself by her hands , but she didn't see hands, she saw paws. Max let out a startled meow and she snapped a paw over her mouth. _Did I just do that!?_ Max scooted over to the puddle and looked at her reflection. Expecting to see herself, she instead saw the reflection of a cat. The cat had blonde cream fur, and a tuft of fur hanging on the side of her head like hair. She still had her dusty brown wings, but they were small enotgh to tuck them evenly at her sides. Max quickly backed away from the puddle to see that she was walking on four paws. _I'm a cat! _She yelped. She spotted a light peeking from the trees and ran toward it, trying not to scream at the fact that she was on four paws.

* * *

><p>Applejack peeked open her eyes to see that she was in a small clearing somewhere. She scrambled upright and looked around. <em>Trees. Trees. Tr-<em> Applejack spotted two shuddering cats standing over a puddle a bit ahead. Applejack cautiously stepped forward. "Umm…. Are you okay little kitties?" she whispered.

The white and golden cats quickly snapped around to face Applejack. The cats looked freaked out. Applejack expected the cats a bit more. The white cat had a bluish tint to it's fur, and it had a unicorn horn! Applejack also noted how the cat was wearing a purple pair of D-J glasses over it's face, and how it had a tuft of electric blue fur hanging over one of its eyes. The golden cat had a pinkish tint to it's fur, it also had a tuft of fur over it's eyes, but it was longer and was a bright pink. It also had a pair of pale yellow wings open wide. Applejack's eyes widened as she realized who the cats were.

"V-Vinyl? F-Fluttershy? Why are you cats?!" she stammered Applejack. The two cats straightened and seemed to inspect Applejack.

"Applejack? It's really you?" whispered Fluttershy. "You don't look like….yourself. " Applejack let out a large gulp and ran over to the puddle. In the reflection, she saw a orange tinted ginger cat! The cat had Applejack's sinnature hat, and also an orange tuft of head fur, and it also had a long, jutting pair of fangs.

" This can't be happening!" she yelled.

* * *

><p>Kirito let his mouth drop at the image reflected in the puddle. He could see a silver cat with faint black stripes, and it had a tuft of back fur that partially hung over it's eyes. The cat also had a tail that was completely made of metal. Kirito backed up spun in circles to see if his tail was really metal, or if it was just his imagination. He had finnaly been able to get in sight of it and yeah. It was metal. It feels like a sword. He whipped his tail at a tree to see that his tail cut a nice deep dent in the tree. Kirito stuggled to keep his cool and scooted toward a light creeping through the trees.<p>

* * *

><p>" This is soooooo cool!" shouted Yang as she stared at her reflection in the puddle. Her reflection was of a golden cat with a long tuft of fur that looked like hair. She also had her front paws replaced by mechanized ones, which she accidentally used to punch a few good dents into a tree that already had a large dent in it's trunk.<p>

"How is this COOL? We are cats umm…. Who ever you are." Said Dak.

"It's Yang." She said as she stared at the young tom sitting next to her. He was a cream cat, with a small blonde head tuft, and he had his back paws mechanized. Dak pointed his tail over to a light peeping through the trees. Yang grabbed Dak by his tail and dragged him over toward it.

* * *

><p>"You have wings!" shouted Bumblestripe.<p>

"You have wings!" shouted Dovewing.

Dovewing and Bumblestripe had a pair of gray wings on their sides. Dovewing flapped hers and was lifted into the sky. Bumblestripe soon followed and they were both drifting in the sky. "This is soooooooo awesome!" giggled Dovewing as the two happily flew toward a light in the dark forest.

* * *

><p>Guren backed away from what he had seen in the puddle. He stared down at his paws, still trying to grip the thought of being a cat. He had seen a dark red tom, which had a bright red head tuft, and black stripes. He also had a mechanized pair of wings on his sides. His breathes were quick and unsteady. He quickly ran toward a light he saw in the trees.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR"S NOTE<strong>

**Me: So our heroes have become cats! As you can see, they also gained more powers, such as Guren's wings, and Applejack's fangs! Some have also kept old powers, such as Vinyl's horn, and Dak's paws. More will be explained next chapter!**

**Shadarus: And as you see, Guren handled this situation VERY well.**


End file.
